


65. You are not Icarus. The sun did not care when Icarus fell.

by Korenwolf



Series: poetry (marvel) [11]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korenwolf/pseuds/Korenwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little poem about how Bucky is like Icarus, and how he isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	65. You are not Icarus. The sun did not care when Icarus fell.

**Author's Note:**

> this work was inspired by [this beautiful poem](http://lostcap.tumblr.com/post/116160935923/oh-icarus-for-all-you-have-fallen-still-you) by p.d vulpe on tumblr.

You are not Icarus  
Icarus got to fly  
You only got the fall

You are not Icarus  
Icarus got to feel the sun’s warmth  
You only ever got death’s cold embrace

You are not Icarus  
Icarus, at least, got to be free  
You didn’t even get to be you


End file.
